


Beast of Burden

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: While changing up your set-list, you happen to find the wandering eyes of a handsome stranger across The Hawkeye Lounge. With the lyrics of a very suggestive song to aid you, you work up the courage to flirt with the Chief of Police from a few towns over.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Beast of Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Woah nelly. It has been...wait for it... a whopping ten years since I have delved into the world of fanfiction. I recently began a very strong addiction to Stranger Things, and, as luck would have it, an even stronger obsession with the Chief of Police of Hawkins, one Jim Hopper (David Harbour has my soul on lock down). I have been obsessed with reading Hopper x Reader fanfiction over the past few weeks, and it has sparked a fire within me to start writing again. So... I have decided to warm up my gears with a little fic to see where I stand. I would greatly appreciate some honest feedback, since I have a multi-chapter fanfiction planned down the line. I would love any and all comments!

It had been eight months since you had accepted a job at The Hawkeye Lounge in downtown Indiana as a lounge singer. If it wasn’t for your friend, Sonny, you might as well have been on your way back to your parents’ place in Kansas City. After dropping out of your junior year of college, you were insistent on floating around Indiana until you figured out a plan, a plan that didn’t include moving back in with your parents. 

Sonny had been a bartender there since their freshman year at Indiana State University, occasionally playing the piano for a few extra bucks after his shifts ended. How he was able to convince the bar’s owner, Darlene, to hire a part-time lounge singer was beyond you, but you were thankful for the work. While you only came in during weekends, you were able to swing side-jobs throughout the week to be able to afford to pay Sonny for a fraction of the rent in his shoebox apartment. 

While you weren’t a professional singer by any means, you enjoyed the cathartic release of singing a good tune with the aided musical prowess of your best friend. The two of you had been friends since middle school, agreeing to go to Indiana State together to get out of Kansas. You were there for each other through it all: your first date with Harry Fenderson, the death of your first dog, the divorce of Sonny’s parents, and Sonny’s coming out. College had done nothing but bring the two of you closer, living together for the past three years and becoming the perfect brother and sister duo. While Sonny was constantly bringing boys home, you found yourself longing for the embrace of someone different. None of the boys at Indy ever captured your interest. If you were being completely honest with yourself, you would much rather take home one of your professors than any of the students. You always had a thing for older men, and it ultimately made it difficult for you to find a relationship. 

The two of you had majored in separate subjects, Sonny opting for music and you opting for a degree in chemistry. The last semester had proved to you that you made a mistake, and your decision to not pursue music haunted you every day after you had filed to withdraw from the college. You desperately needed a break to reset your life, and, while singing two days a week at a local bar wasn’t a year abroad, it was something to distract you from the reality of what the future had in store for you. 

The Hawkeye brought in the same crowd of people every week: locals who came to take the edge off after a long week of work. The people, who ranged from being quiet to loud depending on the time of night, tipped you and Sonny fairly well, giving you a generous cushion for your savings. 

Just as the crowds were the same, so was the set list that you and Sonny had religiously abided to. You never strayed from your usual playlist of slow and peaceful tunes, simply because the two of you never wanted to draw too much attention to yourselves. Why distract the patrons when you’re just background music to them, anyway?

Tonight, however, felt a little different to you. While there was no uniform to abide by, the two of you enjoyed coordinating different outfits every weekend. Tonight’s wardrobe consisted of the color red, which always made you feel so much more confident than any other color. While Sonny opted for a simple red tie and black dress shirt, you arrived at The Hawkeye with a form-fitting red dress that cut off just a few inches below your backside. To accentuate the curves of your back, you wore a pair of tall black pumps, accessorizing with a simple red rose in the apex of your head, which was decorated with a half-up style, loose curls falling gracefully around your shoulders. The cherry on top of your ensemble was the dramatic makeup you decided to experiment with: smoky eyes, a cat-eye line, and dark red lips. You were dripping of sex appeal and confidence. 

After the two of you had sang the first five songs of the set, you turned to Sonny with a soft smile and mischievous glint in your eyes.

“Hey, Sonny?” you asked, raising your eyebrows to accentuate the puppy-dog eyes you enjoyed giving him when you were about to ask for a favor.

He looked at you through thinning eyes, nervous as to what you were going to ask, “...Yes?”

“Can we switch up the set a little?” you asked with a lilt in your voice, biting your lip with excitement, knowing that Sonny would never pass up an opportunity to improvise a little.

“What were you thinking, hun?” he asked with a large grin.

“Rolling Stones?” you suggested with a matching smile.

Sonny didn’t respond vocally. Rather, he pursed his lips and began playing the beginning notes of Beast of Burden, a song that was quite popular between the two of you after a night out on the town. You smiled with excitement and giddiness before turning to the microphone.

_I’ll never be your beast of burden_  
My back is broad but it’s a hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me 

The first few lines of the Mick Jagger song made you feel warm and exited, as the two of you rarely experimented on the fly with music. While the songs that you usually performed were sensual and slow, this particular song was your favorite. Paired with your attire, you had never felt sexier and poised in your life. 

_I’ll never be your beast of burden_  
I’ve walked for miles, my feet are hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me 

Your eyes, which had started the song off closed, opened to a quieter audience. Most of the patrons who attended weekly gatherings here were intrigued by the sudden change of set. Your eyes, however, quickly fell upon the sexiest man you had ever seen in your life. The man, who sat just a few booths away from the makeshift stage the lounge had set up for you, was burly and rugged, his handsomeness being highlighted by the personality that radiated off of him. His eyes, which were both the brightest and deepest shade of blue you had ever seen, were glued to the contours of you face with such an intensity that you immediately felt heat rising to your cheeks. You bit you lip before glancing away coyly. 

_Am I hard enough?_  
Am I rough enough?  
Am I rich enough?  
I’m not too blind to see 

You had not felt this magnetically drawn to a man since the early years of high school. The gorgeous gentleman at the booth reeked of sex appeal and masculinity, especially accompanied by rugged facial hair and a form-fitting blue flannel shirt that hugged every inch of his large chest. 

_I’ll never be your beast of burden_  
So let’s go home and draw the curtains  
Music on the radio  
Come on baby, make sweet love to me 

Mystery Man’s eyes were practically staring holes into you, not shying away from staring at different areas of your body, licking his lips ever so often before meeting your eyes. You felt a familiar heat travel down your body to between your legs, causing your eyes to lock with his in equal intensity. The man had taken a small sip from the glass of whiskey held by his large hand, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the swallow of the brown liquid. You couldn’t help but have trouble tearing your eyes away from the thick contours of his neck, but you managed to allow your eyes to unapologetically travel over the man’s body, stopping on the strongest pair of forearms you had ever seen. 

_All your sickness I can suck it up_  
Throw it all at me  
I can shrug it off  
There’s one thing baby  
I don’t understand  
You keep on telling me   
I ain’t your kind of man 

Mystery Man appeared to be in his mid-forties, but you had never cared less about someone’s age in your life than you did in this moment. If anything, the maturity of his features had turned you on even more, knowing that this man was experienced and could teach you things that no boy at Indiana State could ever dream of showing you.

Only an absolute moron couldn’t see the intensity in which the two of you were eye-fucking each other. You could practically cut the sexual tension in the lounge with a knife. Your heart had never beat so fast while singing a song, and, as a result, the lyrics escaping your ruby lips came out breathier and more sensual than you had intended them to be. 

Your chest had begun to turn a shade of light pink as you felt yourself getting even more flushed with each time Mystery Man licked his lips as he stared over your curves. His stance was hunched over, looking like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. It took all of your will power to not throw the microphone on the floor and straddle him in his lap.

_Ain’t I rough enough, oh baby_  
Ain’t I tough enough  
Ain’t I rich enough, in love enough  
Oh please 

Mystery Man had slowly stood up, allowing you to see him in all of his 6’3” glory. You salivated, wanting to jump his bones. He never broke eye contact with you as he approached the bar, flagging over Darlene and whispering something in her ear. He then looked you up and down with a devilish grin.

_All I want is for you to make love to me_

As you and Sonny completed the fading notes of the song, you allowed for your eyes to close and the emotional feeling of the song to overtake your body. For what seemed like the first time since you began working there, there was a light sprinkle of applause coming from the patrons. Your eyes returned to the bar to find the man with whom you just exchanged unspoken words of lust with only to find that section empty. Your heart sank in your chest as your eyes continuously darted around the room in search of him. 

Sighing, you turned around to look at Sonny, who starred at you with his mouth agape.

“Holy hell, (Y/N),” he breathed out a laugh. “What was that?”

You giggled, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the lumberjack you just eye-fucked,” he whispered quickly.

You felt your cheeks fill with a blush before getting up from the stool to use the restroom, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Son.”

He looked you up and down with a mischievous glint in his eyes before nodding playfully, “So you’re not going to the bathroom to adjust your granny panties?”

You smacked him playfully, blushing a darker shade, “Shut up!”

He bit his lip and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, prompting you to turn on your heels and walk to the bathroom at the back of the bar, which was secluded by a separate hallway lined with payphones.

As you turned the corner, you stopped dead in you tracks when you met the eyes of Mystery Man as he exited the restroom. He smiled at you coyly before winking and walking past you, promptly exiting through the doors of the tavern.

Your head turned so quickly that you threatened your neck with whiplash, trying to get a glimpse of the back of the man as he exited. You heart beat fast and you began to feel lightheaded. 

**Good. God. Damn.**

After using the restroom, you approached Darlene at the bar, requesting two shots of their cheapest whiskey before handing her a tip. 

She quickly grabbed two shot glasses before filling them up with the bottom-shelf liquor. Darlene looked up in between pours with a giggle, “So, it seems to me that you have yourself an admirer.”

You averted eye contact and tried to pretend you had no idea what she was talking about, “What?”

“That man in the plaid, “she said, motioning to the booth that Mystery Man was sitting in. “He’s the Chief of Police of a town a few miles south. He comes in here every once in a while, but this is the first weekend he’s come in.”

“Oh,” you said, perhaps a tiny bit breathier than you had hoped you did. Of course he was a cop; the gods just love dangling a sexy and burly man in uniform right in front of you. “I don’t think so, Darlene. He probably just really likes the Stones.”

Darlene shook her head, handing you both shots. You looked at her quizzically before downing yours in one go, hissing at the light scratch that came from it. “Oh no, honey. Hopper wouldn’t stop asking me questions about you.”

You tilted your head, pulling your eyebrows together, “When would he have done that?”

“When the two of you got up there, he was over there,” she pointed to the far end of the bar closest to the exit of the lounge. “Doll, you caught his attention the minute you opened your mouth.”

You immediately felt your stomach tighten, “What did he ask you?”

“Well,” she said, slinging a bar towel over her shoulder, “he was very curious about your age, and even more curious about your relationship status.”

“Oh?” you asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Did he seem deterred by my...age?”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” she said, slightly surprised. “I think it intrigued him more than anything. He actually asked when you would be on again.”

Your face, which had been alternating between your normal shade and beet red for the better part of a half an hour, suddenly drained to a pale white, “Do you think he’s going to come tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” she said with a wink before quickly returning to her loyal customers.

You turned around with Sonny’s shot in-hand before returning to his position at the piano. After handing him the shot, you smiled brightly. 

“Hopper,” you told him.

“What?” he asked, after taking the drink in less than a second.

“That man,” you said, voice above a whisper. “Chief Hopper.”


	2. Cigarettes & Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While changing up your set-list, you happen to find the wandering eyes of a handsome stranger across The Hawkeye Lounge. With the lyrics of a very suggestive song to aid you, you work up the courage to flirt with the Chief of Police from a few towns over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response from the first installment had literally made my heart swell with pride. Thank you guys so much for the feedback and notes; it has made writing this second installment so much easier. If anyone is curious about the song in this one, it’s “Cigarettes and Coffee” by Ottis Redding, which has always reminded me of Hopper. I thought it was fitting to use it in this fic.

Soon after you returned home last night, you found it incredibly difficult to fall asleep. The only thoughts that ran through your head were images of a certain Chief of Police in compromising positions. When you were finally able to rest easy, your mind continued your fantasies, dreaming of Hopper throwing you up against various surfaces in your tiny apartment while he devoured you completely.

You woke up to an annoying blare emitting from your alarm clock, cursing the device for ruining the best fantasy you had ever concocted. Growling roughly, you finally rolled out of bed and headed straight for the adjunct bathroom you shared with Sonny. Locking your door, you quickly stripped and turned the shower on, allowing your mind to drift to scenes from your dream. While you never heard the man speak, you could only imagine just how deep and gruff it sounded based off of his demeanor. The voice you created made you quiver.

You stepped into the shower, allowing the warm droplets to cascade off of your curves. You eventually allowed your hands to drift lower down your stomach as you thought of the man’s face travelling down your body, stopping above the heat in between your legs.

_“You like that, baby girl?” he asked with a wicked grin on his face, peppering your lower abdomen with kisses, his beard scratching your uppermost thighs in a delightfully painful way._

_You nodded your head vigorously, threading your fingers into his dark blonde locks, tugging at them, emitting a growl from the man below you._

_“Say it,” he commanded, gripping a large calloused hand around on one of your ass cheeks, kneading the firm flesh as he lowered his kisses further south._

_“Yes, chief,” you moaned, throwing your head back as he kissed lower, his breath hovering over your sensitive flesh before he dipped-_

“Are you almost done in there? I have to take a shit,” came the world’s most annoyingly intrusive voice from your roommate.

“Jesus Christ, Son!” you hollered, quickly removing your hands from in between your legs. “Can’t you fucking wait ten more minutes?”

“No can do,” he said, not waiting for you to finish before he sat down on the toilet.

“I can’t stand you,” you hissed, as you quickly washed off your body and exited the shower, grabbing your robe and tying it around your waist quickly.

“You love me,” he smiled, browsing through the latest copy of the local newspaper while he did his business.

“You’re lucky we’re practically family, you creep,” you said jokingly. “I really need to remember to lock the bathroom door on your side.”

You went to the sink and began freshening yourself up for the day ahead, your stomach fluttering with nerves at the thought of going to your job tonight. After Sonny finished, he bumped your hips away from the sink to wash his hands, looking up at you in the mirror’s reflection.

“So,” he said knowingly. “I was thinking we could add some songs to the list tonight. You know, so you can rile that burly dude up a little more than you did last night?”

Your face blushed lightly before giggling, “And what songs were you thinking of?”

After the two of you had discussed the songs, you eventually decided on doing the same set, adding only a song or two if the man decided to show himself. You thought that the odds of him showing his face were incredibly slim, but you still held out a little bit of hope for the sake of your growing libido.

The hours quickly passed, Sonny eventually leaving to start his own separate bartending shift. Looking in your closet, you looked for something that rivaled the confidence you felt in last night’s outfit. Shuffling through choices, your eyes landed on a silver, short dress that you only wore on nights out on the town. Biting your lip, your mind only drifted to the thought of the dress crumpled on the floor as you undressed Hopper on your bed. You shook your head, grabbing the dress and getting ready for the evening ahead.

You opted on loose curls that framed your face in a demure, yet seductive, way. The dress ended just past your fingertips, the fabric clinging tightly to your ass and hips, your breasts peeking out from the top of it. You paired the dress with a set of tall strappy silver heels, high enough to exude sex but low enough to not give you sore feet by the end of the night. You grabbed a silver shawl from the top of your closet and headed out the door, a pep in your step as your mind wandered to various scenarios for the end of the night ahead.

You and Sonny had made it through five songs before you finally gave up on the man showing himself. Your emotions always showed on your face; it was one of the weaknesses you could never strengthen no matter how hard you tried. Soon, the songs you sang began to feel sad and depressing.

“You need to pull your shit together,” hissed Sonny. “Darlene doesn’t pay us to make the guests uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry,” you sighed, turning your head towards him as he idly played the piano to fill the silence. “I just really hoped he would show up.”

“You are a sexy and empowered woman,” he shot back at you. “Any man would be lucky as hell to have you on his arm. Forget him. Do this for yourself, not anyone else.”

You smiled at him softly, “Okay. You’re right.”

“Now, how about we try out a new song?” he asked, his fingers beginning to play a tune the two of you had discussed earlier. “Remember, do it for you, no one else.”

You bit your lip and returned your eyes to the rest of the lounge. 

_It’s early in the morning  
About a quarter til’ three  
I’m sitting here talking with my baby  
Over cigarettes and coffee, now_

You smiled at Sonny, quickly forgetting the empty feeling you had in your stomach. When you returned your eyes to the bar, your eyes scanned the faces of the bar, clinging onto the smallest sliver of hope you had for Hopper. Your eyes quickly met Darlene’s, who was briefly distracted while talking to a large man dressed in a tight, tan police uniform. He looked so strong and- holy shit. Wow, are you an idiot? The man had been there the entire night, and your dumb ass didn’t even notice.

_And to tell you that  
Darling I’ve been so satisfied  
Honey since I met you  
Baby since I met you, oh_

Your eyes had scanned the lounge several times with the intent on finding a man wearing a similar outfit; never did you even consider he would be wearing his work uniform. Hopper, who, Jesus Christ, looked absolutely delicious in the tight uniform, was swirling bourbon in a glass, laughing at Darlene before looking back up, making direct eye contact with you under the brim of his hat.

_All the places that I’ve been around  
And all the good looking boys I’ve met  
They just don’t seem to fit in  
Knowing this particularly sad, yeah_

You smiled at him and sent a wink his way. His cheeks tinged a light pink shade, quickly finishing his drink before he got up and moved to stand against the wall a few feet away from you.

_But it seemed so natural, darling  
That you and I are here  
Just talking over cigarettes and drinking coffee_

He placed his hand on his waistband, looking you up and down with darkened eyes. He mouthed the words along with you, clearly having listened to Ottis Redding in his spare time, no doubt on a vinyl while smoking his own cigarettes.

_I would love to have another drink of coffee, now  
And please, darling, help me smoke this one more cigarette  
I don’t want no cream and sugar  
Cause I’ve got you, now darling_

You and Sonny finished the song, your eyes glued to the Chief with a smile on your face and cheeks flushed, your body nearly falling limp as the man stared holes into your soul.

You turned to Sonny with bright eyes in silent questioning before he nodded and continued playing random notes on the piano. You looked at the Chief and walked past him, barley brushing his hips with your own as you headed to the bar.

“Your voice sounds like honey,” came a deep voice from behind you, followed by the feeling of a strong hand on your lower back. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard singing like that since Stevie Nicks in ’75.”

You blushed lightly, the compliment going straight to your heart. No one had ever complimented your voice, not even Sonny. It was just kind of a thing you did for yourself and your job, and people seemed to be okay with it, “Wow. That is a lot of praise. Thank you, Chief.”

The man straddled the barstool next to you before lighting a cigarette. After taking a drag, he offered it to you, “Help me smoke this one cigarette?” His eyes remained in a playful stare as he chuckled at the reference.

You leaned your head down and took a puff from the much larger man’s cigarette, blowing a faint ring of smoke in his direction, “You like the strong ones, I see?”

He smiled and returned it to his lips, “Hard and strong is the only way I do things, darling. Just like my drinks.”

“Speaking of which,” he said, beckoning for Darlene to join the two of you. “Let me buy you one. What’s your poison?”

“Surprise me,” you replied flirtatiously, biting you lip and allowing yourself to really take it the man up-close. You couldn’t help but notice just how blue the man’s eyes were up close, seeing darker blue specks scattered lightly around his pupils. Your breath hitched in your chest when he turned to meet your eyes, catching your stare.

“You really enjoy staring a man down, don’t you?” he laughed. Turning to Darlene, he slid a crisp bill in her direction, “We’ll take two Old Fashioned’s.”

The bar owner quickly took the bill and smiled knowingly in your direction. You turned to him, “I’m sorry. I just...you’re a very intense-looking person...?”

God, you are a moron. If your lack of experience with men wasn’t evident by your age, then that statement just proved it tenfold. You looked away, grimacing at the immaturity apparent in your voice.

The man laughed deeply, “Don’t worry about it, doll face. I’m just teasing.”

You hid your face in your hands in an attempt to hide the deep blush forming. He reached out and lightly grabbed your hand, “Don’t hide that face. It’s a crime to cover up something so beautiful.”

Your heart started fluttering wildly in your ribcage. You looked at him and smiled brightly, “Oh, wow. You are quite the flirt, aren’t you?”

You giggled and placed your hand on the man’s upper thigh, feeling him tense at the contact before returning to his confident stature. He placed his hand on top of yours and drew circles over your soft skin, your stomach flipping when you saw just how large his hand was compared to your own.

“It’s really natural when you make it so easy,” he said, putting out his cigarette before Darlene placed the drinks in front of the two of you. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you here last night,” you said, looking up at him under hooded eyes. “I’ve never seen you here before, but Darlene said that you come in here a lot during the week.”

He smiled devilishly, “You asked Darlene about me?”

“Only when she told me you kept asking about me,” you retorted back jokingly, taking a sip of the bourbon.

He choked on the liquid in his mouth, you clearly throwing the man off of his game. You gave his muscular thigh a hard squeeze, “Don’t die on me now, Chief.”

He coughed a little and managed to get out, “Jim. My name is Jim.”

Your eyebrows raised, thankful that you were finally able to put a first name to his face. 

“(Y/N),” you said back, licking your lips as the man finally recovered from his coughs.

You couldn’t help but smile at him as you watched his walls come down just a little. You had the strangest desire to hold him and never let go. 

“Well,” he said, placing the glass down on the countertop next to your nearly-empty one, “Darlene has nothing but nice things to say about you.”

“Yeah?” you said, tilting your head with your brows raised. “She’s a good wingman.”

He smiled at you and glanced down to your lips before going back to your eyes, “You? Need a wingman? Please.”

“Embarrassing, isn’t it?” you asked, looking away from him and back to Sonny, who was idly playing notes on the piano to some random sonata you’d never heard.

“It’s cute,” he said, cupping your cheek to make you look back at him. 

“Oh, good,” you said with a giggle. “I guess I just wasn’t really aiming for cute with you.”

“What exactly were you aiming for?” he asked, his pupils dilating just a bit.

You downed the rest of your drink before grabbing his hand off of your cheek and pulling him to the small expanse of floor where a few couples had begun to sway to the music, “Just a little fun, I guess.”

You pulled the taller man up against your body, craning your neck up to meet his gaze. You had never talked to a man as smooth and sexy as Jim Hopper. His confidence went straight to your core, causing you to tremble slightly whenever his voice rang in your ear. 

His arms wrapped around your waist as his laughter rumbled deeply in his chest, sending spikes of pleasure down your body, “So you can sing and dance? You’re a really talented young lady.”

“Young lady?” you quirked your brow. “I’ll have you know that I am very mature for my age, thank you very much.”

“Oh?” he asked, letting his hands drop to your waist and brining your hips in contact with his own.

“...yes. Yes, I am,” you stated, grabbing onto his chest.

“21 and already have years’ worth of experience under your belt?” he asked, looking down at you sinfully.

“I mean, generally speaking,” you said, rolling your eyes. “There are certain areas I still need assistance with.”

“I’ve been told I’m quite the teacher,” he quipped, leaning down to brush his lips against your neck, sending shivers down your spine. His hands drifted down further to rest on the top of your ass. You whined softly at the contact, enjoying the swaying movement between your two bodies in time with the music.

You rested your head against the broad expanse of his pectoral muscles, allowing your hands to run up and down his sides as you listened to his heart beat pick up speed. 

“I think I might take you up on that offer, Chief Hopper,” you said, glancing up at him through hooded eyes.

His breath hitched in his chest before he took your hand in his much bigger, more calloused one, “You wanna get out of here?”

You glanced back to make eye contact with Sonny, who had nodded his head so vigorously you were concerned about the state of his neck. This, along with Hopper’s soothing rubbing motions against your hand, convinced you to join the man for a nightcap.

“I’d like that,” you said, squeezing his hand and following him out the door to his police truck.

You both exited the doors of the tavern, you following close behind him, staring unabashedly at Hopper’s ass gripped by the tight fabric of his khaki pants. You looked up the broad expanse of his back before arriving at his car. He turned around abruptly and grabbed your hips, pinning you in place to the side of his Blazer.

“I’ve been curious about something,” he said, practically growling as he looked down at you.

You looked at him quizzically before he continued, “When you sing, your annunciation is so wide...your mouth is just really hot to look at, is what I’m trying to say.”

Your jaw slacked, his eyes immediately darting down to your parted lips. He lifted his thumb up and graced it along your bottom lip slowly, dragging several deep and shaky breaths from you. He leaned in slightly, bobbing his nose gently on yours before you heard a click and he was opening the passenger door for you, “After you.”

Your legs were wobbly as you got into the car, poking your ass out teasingly as you got inside, feeling Hopper’s eyes on your backside. The man quickly went to his end and started the engine of the car, his hand immediately attaching to the bare skin of your upper thigh, rubbing up and down teasingly. 

Your body was on fire, the build-up and excitement becoming too much to bare. Without warning, you scooted closer to the man and began to lightly kiss the juncture between his neck and shoulders, lightly sucking until the man began to whimper. You gently guided his right hand higher up your thigh, feeling him just an inch away from your center.

“You’re such a tease,” you said, giggling against his neck. “How far away are we?”

He grunted, “You didn’t peg me as an impatient one.” He began rubbing his hand up and down your thigh, squeezing gently when he got to the highest spot between your legs, leaving you as a puddle under his strong grip.

Within minutes, the two of you arrived at a small cabin in the woods. While your senses were screaming at you to leave this stranger who brought you to a _literal cabin in the woods_ , your mind was only focused on the feeling of having this man all over you at once.

You had never seen another person exit a car faster, Hopper running to your side and yanking the door open. He grabbed you by your waist and pulled you out of the car. Grabbing your hand, he brought you to the door of the quaint wooden cabin. 

Unwilling to help yourself, you grabbed him from behind, kissing whatever parts of his back you could reach, eventually reaching around to tease him around his waistband. As he struggled with finding the right key, you giggled, teasing him over the fabric of his pants.

After he managed to unlock the door, he quickly pulled you inside and slammed you up against a nearby wall before slamming the cabin door shut with a kick of his foot. He began to attack your throat in hungry kisses, emitting primal whines from your chest. Looking up, he stared into your eyes and finally, _finally_ , crashed his lips into yours. As he roughly smashed your mouths together, his mustache tickled your upper lip in the most sensual way, prompting you to slide your tongue into his mouth.

His tongue, which felt wide and warm against your own, danced with you, gently sucking on it in between breaths. Your teeth clashed lightly, and your mouths became one entity. You kissed him like he was oxygen and you had been drowning for months. 

Pulling roughly on your hips, he guided you to the nearby couch, allowing room for you to straddle his lap. Never breaking the kiss, you separated from him harshly to catch your breath with a whine and a moan. You rolled your hips against his, feeling him through his pants. While every fiber of your being was screaming at you to keep going, your heart tugged when you looked down at the man underneath you. You wanted nothing more than to hold this man in your arms. More than anything, you wanted something more than just this. 

“Jim,” you whined. “Wait.”

He opened his eyes quickly, concern clouding them and he reached up and cupped your cheek, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?”

You heart soared at the care hidden behind his deep blue eyes, the longing in your chest becoming overwhelmingly intense.

“It’s just that I’ve never-I mean, I’m not exactly...” you said, beginning to trail off as you looked everywhere but at Hopper.

He moved your face towards him, “Hey, we don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I’m a patient man.”

You chuckled under your breath, “It’s not that. I mean it is that, but it’s also that...I just-I really like you, Jim.”

He suddenly looked at you with softer eyes, your brain short-circuiting at all the emotions you could see in his eyes within mere moments of each other. 

“I don’t want to rush whatever this,” you motioned between the two of you, “could turn out to be.”

He smiled gently, lightly grabbing your hips, and guiding you next to him on the couch, “Let me grab us some beers, okay?”

You nodded your head and watched as he went to the kitchen. Your mind suddenly conjured up scenarios of him getting you a beer from the fridge every day for the rest of your life. You didn’t believe in love at first sight, but something with Hopper made you strongly reconsider your stance on that. 

After he handed you a beer, he sat down next to you with a smile, “So...(Y/N)...what’s your story?”

You smirked and began a conversation with him that would last until the early hours of the morning. Nights like that with Hopper became common, and, within a week’s time, you were able to return to that cabin and continue where your night had left off...in the arms the now-not-stranger you met at The Hawkeye Lounge.


End file.
